


Espectador

by YumeBaah



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeBaah/pseuds/YumeBaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Essa foi a minha primeira tentativa de escrever germancest, pena que não deu muito certo ^^'<br/>Eu não queria focar muito na parte histórica da coisa, pra não ficar muito cansativo e chato, mas acho que deu para perceber que tudo se passou durante a Primeira e Segunda guerras, né?</p><p>A música usada é Time of Dying do Three Days Grace e essa história foi originalmente postada no ff.net em 2011.</p></blockquote>





	Espectador

Ele o viu crescer e o viu cair. Viu-o se reerguer e cair, de novo. Viu seu próprio coração apertar quando o desespero tomou conta de si uma, duas vezes.

O grandioso império, agora não mais tão grande e não mais império, apenas pôde ver seu pequeno Bruder ser arrastado para a guerra.

 

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

 

Após o primeiro conflito: Destruição.

Seu irmão envolto em vermelho. Sangue e corpos espalhados pelo chão coberto por lama e entulho. O povo alemão arrasado, humilhado.

Queria poder abraçá-lo. Queria embalá-lo em seus braços, como quando ele ainda era pequeno, e sussurrar palavras de conforto “Vai ficar tudo bem, West, o Grandioso Eu está aqui para te proteger, não se preocupe”.

 

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

 

*          *          *

 

Infelizmente ele não era mais tão forte nem grandioso, e o máximo que conseguia fazer era observar o outro país se afundar em ódio e desejo por vingança, vê-lo se reconstruir para logo depois se jogar em outra guerra.

Após o segundo conflito: Mais destruição.

Seu irmão envolto em mais vermelho. Mais sangue e corpos espalhados pelo chão coberto por mais lama e mais entulho. O povo alemão, outros povos, todo o mundo... Arrasados.

 

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

 

Novamente desejou poder fazer algo mais, mas apenas observou.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa foi a minha primeira tentativa de escrever germancest, pena que não deu muito certo ^^'  
> Eu não queria focar muito na parte histórica da coisa, pra não ficar muito cansativo e chato, mas acho que deu para perceber que tudo se passou durante a Primeira e Segunda guerras, né?
> 
> A música usada é Time of Dying do Three Days Grace e essa história foi originalmente postada no ff.net em 2011.


End file.
